II Levendula
by GyilkosKoala
Summary: Továbbra is Akatsuki a fesztiválon. Továbbra is Modern Au.


Deidara borzasztóan unta az életét, ahogy a pultban állt, és ugyanazt a műveletet hajtotta végre minden egyes percben. Körülötte vibrált a levegő, ugráltak az emberek, egy testként mozogtak a dallamok hangjára és részegen csókolóztak; élvezték, ahogy teljesen idegenként válnak egy napra valakinek a legfontosabbá.  
A zenekarok folyamatosan cserélődtek, általában egyenletesen erősödő basszus és a kelleténél hosszabb dobszólók cikáztak át a tömegen, de ez nem zavart igazán senkit. Ködgépek ontották magukból a színezett füstöt, és minden, de minden ragyogott a nyers energiától, mosolyok villantak, napbarnított vállak borultak egymásnak, piros poharak a levegőben. Az említett színezett füst pedig lomhán hömpölygött végig az ember-masszán; hamis Nike cipők alatt, kínaiból szerzett Chanel felsőkön, és rövidnadrágnak csúfolt övek között.  
Deidara mindeközben citromokat facsart, és átkozta Tobit, aki mellette bájolgott minden második lánnyal és fiúval egyaránt. A szőke fiú fehér fogai között kelta átkokat szórt társára, és különböző módokon robbantotta fel képzeletében. (Deidara kissé piromániás volt, és remélte ez nem torzul el később. Annyira nagyon remélte, de ettől függetlenül gyújtót mindig hordott magánál, és ezt nagyon utálta.)

 _Deidara tizenkét éves, és a kertjükbe jár egy macska naponta szarni. Fekete bunda, csillogó,kurvára utálatos szemgolyók, láthatóan nem háziállatként él. A kis szöszke fiú az ablakából nézi, ahogy a nagyapja elhajtja seprűvel, meghúzza a hátát._

 _A nagyapjának alapból nem szabadott volna aznap felkelnie az ágyból sem. Elhúzza a száját, majd ráharap a hüvelykujjára, és erősen gondolkodok, képzelődik, tervet szövöget, majd döntésre jut._

 _Deidara másnap hajnalban kartondobozt visz ki, abba egy tálka forró tejet és lazacot tesz. A nagyapja két napi ágyfogságra van ítélve, és amúgy is alszik még._

 _Deidrara vár, és nézi, ahogy egy vörösbegy rászáll a kerítésükre. Deidara agresszíven utál már most minden állatot._

 _Fekete bundés lény mászik be a kertjükbe, rutinosan a virágágyáshoz sétál, de mélyen a levegőbe szagol, mielőtt elvégezné a dolgát. Oldalra fordul, lassan teszi tappancsait egymás után. Deidara szélesen elmosolyodik, kezében szikszalag, határozottan a mellkasához tartja, amíg hangot nem hall. A macska belemászott a kartondobozba, és nyugodtan falatozik, lefegyeli a tejet._

 _Deidara nemes egyszerűséggel lezárja a doboz tetejét, a lehető legfürgébben. A fekete és kurva utálatos macska egy ideig határozottan vergődik, főleg akkor, amikor Deidara besétál az erdőbe vele, ami közvetlen a házuk mellett terül el. Lerakja a dobozt, azután egy ideig csak nézi, próbál indokokat keresni, miért ne tegye meg, amire készül. Próbálja számba venni, hogy mennyire fontos is ennek a teremtménynek az élete, de az agyában két hang lüktet egyre csak, monoton dallamon._

 _Az első, nagyapja hátának hangja, az ordítása, a gyógyszerlapok undorító csörgése. A második valamivel mélyebbről jön. Deidara próbálja elnyomni, nem figyel rá, de hatalmasabb az elsőnél, ebben biztos._

 _Körülnéz még egyszer, mély levegőt vesz, azután kifújja, majd a zsebébe nyúl. Rámarkol a gyufásdobozra, kiveszi, azután pedig meggyújt egyetlenegy szálat. A másodperc töredéke alatt dobja rá a kartondobozra, amiben az állat fájdalmas nyöszörgésbe, azután halálhörgésnek megfelelő nyávogásba kezd. Deidara pedig puhán visszaejti a gyufásdobozt a zsebébe, és csak ott áll, és nézi, ahogyan a lángnyelvek felemésztik a felkínált táplálékot._

\- Azt mondtad, hogy jó móka lesz egy fesztiválon dolgozni - vetette oda a fiúnak, és dühösen meresztette rá babakék íriszeit.  
\- Én nagyon jól szórakozom. Jó kisfiúnak érzem magam. - Tobi szokásához híven hatalmas mosolyt csalt saját arcára és annyira gyermekien nézett, hogy mindenkivel el tudta hitetni, mennyire ártatlan. A fiúnak kéregbarna haja az elképzelhető összes irányba állt, kiegészítőként mohazöld sálacskát tekert nyakába, és narancssárga szemfedővel bújtatta el jobb szemét. Batikolt pólója végét megszaggatta, világos farmerének szárát felgyűrte, és Deidara passzívan utálta azért, amiért ennyire jól állt neki minden, még azt az idióta kiskutyás zoknit is lezserül tudta hordani.  
Tobinak irigylésre méltóan fehérek voltak a fogai, szinte minden érdekelte, boldoggá tudta tenni, ahogy a lepkék egyszerre csapdosnak mind a két szárnyukkal, vagy, ahogy az üvegen megtörik a fény, és apró szivárvány szökik a koszos betonra. Szerette az olcsó ruhaanyagok őszinte tapintását, és hálás volt, ha meleg levest ehetett éjszaka.  
\- Hát, én kurvára nem. Hétkor jöttem ide, azóta a nyomorult limonádét csinálom, és te csak annyira tolod ide a pofád igazából, hogy flörtölgess.  
\- Oké, ez jogos… - Megragadott egy kést, hogy limekarikákat szeleteljen a poharak oldalára. - De ha a jó oldalát nézzük, az egyik csaj, akivel smároltam. Tudod, Viki.

\- Niki.

\- Szóval Niki. Adott ingyen vodkát, és szerintem iható lesz, ha kicsit meghűtöm.

\- Oké, de másfél üveg az enyém, és ma este te maradsz, én megyek, és berúgok, és bepasizok.  
Deidara határozottan megmondta, így Tobi csak bólintott beleegyezésként, és egy ideig csak hallgattak, monoton szeleteltek, és próbálták mindenféle nyelven elmondani, hogy "vegyél limonádét, köszcsi, imádlak".  
Deidara lassan felnézett barátja arcára, végigvezette tekintetét a szemfedőn, és kicsit újra görcsberándult a gyomra. Minden alkalommal ez történt, hogyha arra gondolt, Tobinak valójában mennyi szenvedésbe került elfogadnia, hogy a jobbjára vak és mennyi szörnyűség ellenére is képes volt újra és újra felállni és jellemileg hatalmas fejlődéseket vitt véghez. Nagyon nehezen tudott kötődni akárkihez is _(ne legyek szociopata, pls, ne legyek már kibaszott szociopata)_ , de Tobihoz nagyon ragaszkodott, bár magának sem merte bevallani. _  
_\- De mindenféleképpen be kell mutatnod, és ha nem elég cuki, akkor nem mehet a sátrunkba.  
\- Áll az alku. - Deidara teljes szívből rámosolygott, aztán jéghideg limonádét öntött barátja nyakába.  
\- Miről van szó? - Zetsu a beszélgetés azon részébe csusszant be, amikor Tobi sírva könyörgött száraz törülközőért, és Deidara elparancsolta magát egyért a mosdóba, közben odabiccentett az érkező falfehér és extra válogatós pajtijuknak.  
\- Deidara mindenképpen szeretne ma egy szexuális aktust. - Tobi minden szavát megfontolta, utált káromkodni, és könnyen zavarba jött.  
\- Meg akarja magát dugatni?  
\- Eh. Aha.  
\- Zsír.  
\- Kurva anyátok, ezt hallottam. - Deidara közepesen dühösen jött vissza a mosdóból, az arca fintorba torzult egy pillanatra, de gyorsan próbált más dologra koncentrálni.  
Tobinak dobta a virágmintás, nagyon édes és nagyon furaszínű törülközőt, azután újrakötötte a haját.  
Deidara büszke volt a hajára, hatalmas műgonddal ápolgatta, senkinek nem hagyta, hogy hozzáérjen, és órákat tudott eltölteni a fonogatásával. Általában a legtöbb pénzt is ráköltötte, vasalásához külön lejátszási listát készített. Mi tagadás, a sminkeléshez annyira nem értett; tusvonalat már csuklóból húzott, és a matt rúzsokkal és remek barátságot ápolt, de alapozni sosem szerette a bőrét, kontúrozni meg inkább meg se próbált. Imádta, hogy az arcán alig látható szeplők bimbództak, szépen, lassan, komótosan, és semmi pénzért nem rejtette volna el őket. Valahogy még a combján is akadt egy pár elvétve, és megpróbálta őket nem elnevezni. Hát, félig sikerült.  
\- Neked is szia. Csak gondoltam szólok, hogy most már akkor valamelyiketek eljöhetne velem. Tudjátok, valami normális kaját összeszedni, abban a menő sarki boltban.  
\- Zetsu, miért nem jó a vegán burger? – Deidara, bár tudta a választ, mégis rákérdezett, azután hatalmasat sóhajtott.  
\- Mert kurvára nem jó, azért.  
\- Jójójójójójój.  
\- Jó?  
\- Jó. Elmegyek veled.

\- Én is így gondoltam, Deidara. - Közben felhajtotta farmeringének ujjait, és óvatosan testápolót öntött kézfejére.  
\- Rád fér már, hogy kicsit körülnézz egyáltalán, mert nem akarom, hogy később eltévedj vagy hasonló.  
\- Mintha akkora lenne ez a hely, Jézusom.  
Deidara végül egy jókora fánkocskába kötötte szőke loboncát, és egy szemforgatással kiugrott a pult mögül barátja mellé. Levette fekete pólóját, amin egy _The Gorillaz_ felirat díszelgett. Kirázta, azután pedig hálát adott az Istennek, amiért nem _(annyira)_ izzadós, de végül a derekára kötötte a ruhadarabot. Olyan stílusosnak és viszonylag csinosnak érezte magát tőle, bár a seggét pont eltakarta.  
\- Na, hozd azt az Adonisz testecskédet! - Zetsu sarkon fordult, és egyenesen előre indult, egy kis kitaposott utacskán; Deidara kisebb duzzogó hangeffektekkel utána.  
\- A seggem amúgy igazi Nicki Minaj, teszem hozzá.  
\- Az enyém meg Jennifer Lopez. Ezért kell mindenkinek.  
Egymás mellett mendegéltek; Deidara félmeztelenül, derekán a pólója, nadrágja egyszerű farmer. Még a cipő viselését is visszautasította, és szivárványos klumpája egész aranyos összhangot biztosított.  
Zetsu pedig adta önmagát, mint mindig. Hullaszín bőrét 50+ naptej fogta be _(baszdmeg ez egy páncél)_ , és semmi pénzért nem vette volna le a hatalmas, vajszínű kertészkalapját. Virágmintás nadrág volt rajta, és egyszerű fehér póló, haja piszkos zölden vibrált a tompa fényben, lakkcipője egyáltalán nem illett a poros földútra. A napszemüvege pedig természetesen kerek, arany és mindenekelőtt kurvamárkás.  
Igazából ő szervezte be mindkettőjüket, de valahogy a fesztiválozás, a bulik, a tömeg nem nagyon illettek Zetsuhoz. Deidara tudta róla, hogy csak az ő kedvükért kuncsorogta be magukat a szervezők közé. Alapjáraton Zetsunak mindenhova volt kapcsolata, mindenhova bevitte őket, ha megkérték rá, az összes VIP jegy olcsó szar számára, és a házuk egy orbitális kolosszeum, ahol elvétve (Deidara esküszik) még gladiátorokat is lehet látni néha.  
Egyébként zöld hajú barátjuk főnöknek igazán kivaló volt. Zetsu remekül tudott szervezni, borzasztóan ügyesen csinált napirendeket, rutinosan írt bevásárló listákat, ABC sorrendben tartotta a könyveit a polcán, szín szerint rendezte a tányérjait, és az ájulás szélén volt, ha valaki véletlenül nem használt poháralátétet.  
\- Amúgy már egyszer Tobi körbevezetett, szóval nagyjából tudom, mi merre van.  
\- Nem tudod. - Csuklóból intette le Deidarát, és rákanyarodtak egy betonútra. A fesztivált egy völgyben tartották, közepesen volt nagy, és egy hétig tartott. Továbbá nem volt nagy hírneve, és nem léptek fel annyira híres bandák, énekesek, de ettől függetlenül sokan meglátogattak -t.  
Sajnos lakókocsival sehogy sem lehetett behajtani. Színes sátracskák mosolyogtak a völgy naposabb oldalán, középen terült el az egyetlen, de nagyobb és jól felszerelt színpad. A buszmegállóként szuperáló három tábla közel esett, csak ki kellett kecmeregni a völgyből, és lefelé sétálni a kövesúton. A bolt, amelyet Zetsu és Deidara keresett, elég közel volt; bár egymás között sarki boltnak hívták, igazából egy kisebb plázaszerűségként üzemelt.

\- Azt a kurva élet, én ide nem akarok bejönni.

\- Veszek neked avokádót.

\- Félig megvagyok győzve.

\- Kókusz tejet is.

\- Tiéd vagyok. - Deidara egy mozdulattal kinyitotta mindkettejüknek az ajtót, és a jól eső hűvös levegő akár a Messiás csókja, úgy ütötte őket szíven.

\- És ide nem akartál bejönni - tette hozzá Zetsu utólag.

Deidara szemetforgatott, de félmosolyt villantott és láthatóan nem mondta ki, mennyire egyetért. A plázácska gyér világításában, az egyetlen biobolt szinte művészien, és felsőbbrendűen hatott, minden más olcsónak, ápolatlannak és haszontalannak tűnt.

\- Na, én megvárlak, ez úgyis egy életig tart.

\- Oké, szerintem van wifi.

\- Hm. - Deidara egy mozdulattal levetette magát az egyik agyonhasznált puffra, ami láthatóan megélt már jobb napokat is. Lábait keresztbe vetette, megnyitotta az első kamerját. Borzalom.

A sötétkék szemhéjpúder _(nem.)_ a köldökéig lefojt, szóval megpróbálta orvosolni és kicsit letörölt belőle, felszárítgatta zsebkendővel. Tusvonalat pontosan ebből kiindulva nem húzott, és mennyire jól tette...

A babatincsei káoszban meredeztek a létező összes irányba, akár az Apokalipszis.

Csinált Snapchatre egy basic bitch kutyafilteres fost, aztán felnézett Instára.

 _tobi-_good-_boy69 40 új képet töltött fel_

Lezárta a telefonját, még a Messengart se volt életereje megnyitni, miután látta milyen fotókon került megjelölésre.

Abban a pillanatban egy félpucér, ezüsthajú srác rohant el előtte, hihetetlen sebességgel és torkaszakadtából üvöltött.

\- Kurvára remélem, hogy a wc ingyenes, mert hugyoznom kell! - és egy kisebb csorda követte.

Deidra természetesen mindegyiket végigmérte, alaposan. Egyik sem tetszett neki, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg Sasori halálosan nyugodtan el nem sétált előtte, fülesen hallgatta a zenét és az ég világon semmit nem csinált, azonkívül, hogy zsebre tette a kezét. Frissen faragott faforgács és fahéj illata volt.

Deidara pedig majdnem helyben megkérte a kezét, bassza meg.


End file.
